


More to Jack Than Meets the Eye

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lies, M/M, OOC-ness, Pretenders, Secerts, Teen Angst, Violence, deviates form canon, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: cossposting from Fanfiction.net and DeviantartJack Darby lived a somewhat normal like or at least as normal as it can be for someone like him. Then his mom decided to move him to Jasper Nevada. Jack finds himself in a complicated situation. Can he trust his new friends with his darkest secerts.





	1. Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Transformers in any shape or form I write this for my own amusement and make no profit out of it.
> 
> as i posted in the summary this is crossposted on my accounts on Fanfiction.net and Deviantart.

As the cold rain poured down upon the asphalt of the long stretch of highway a lone white car could be seen slowly making its way. Upon further examination a young woman with black hair and blue eyes sat behind the wheel, an anguish expression on her face. As tears fell from the woman’s eyes she lifted a hand to wipe away the wetness sniffling a bit.

 

It was as the woman brought her hand back down to grasp the steering wheel of her car that she looked into her rearview mirror. Looking into the mirror the woman saw the cause of her distress or at least a reminder of it.

 

In the backseat sitting innocently was a brown box. Next to it sat a baby car seat and hanging out of the brown box was a blue blanket with a bunny pattern.

 

The woman suddenly brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to muffle another sob. She then slowed down her car and pulled over to the side of the road. As she did so the weather started to clear up and the rain stopped. Parking the car the woman looked out her side window, refusing to look into the rearview mirror and in extension the backseat.

 

The woman continued to sob into her hands calling out a muffled “Jack…oh Jack.”

 

Unaware to the woman a large object had appeared in the sky and as it fell it passed over the roof of the woman’s car, causing the vehicle and its surroundings to shake.

 

The shaking caused the woman to look up startled as she saw what looked to be some kind of aircraft that had flown overhead. As the woman continued to watch the aircraft veer down and crashed.

 

The crashing of the aircraft whipped up a cloud of dirt.

 

The woman held on tightly to her steering wheel and stepped on the brake as her car shook.

 

As the shacking stopped and the dirt settled the woman took a few deep breaths.

Shaking the woman removed her hands from the steering wheel and turned the key to start the cars engine. And then paused.

 

The aircraft from what the woman had seen looked high tech,, in fact she had never seen a plane like it before. The woman wondered if there were even any airports or military bases around this area.

 

Shaking her head the woman tried to focus. It wasn’t important if there was an airport or something around. What was important was that an aircraft had just crashed landed, that meant that people could be hurt.

 

Shaking her head and making up her mind the woman put her car into drive and headed in the direction of the fallen aircraft.

 

As she continued to drive the woman began to see debris from what must have been the fallen aircraft. While making the drive more difficult it also made finding the plane easier.

 

Finally seeing the aircraft not to far ahead the woman stopped her car and stared in awe at the object.

 

She had never seen such an aircraft before and as she stared at it she began to wonder if it was even a plane.

 

“Maybe a space shuttle?” The woman wondered out loud.

 

The woman paused, her hands tightening on the wheel. She shouldn’t be here. Something this big that had caused this much damage must have gotten a lot of attention. Somebody would be by soon, someone who would be more knowledgeable and experienced to handle the situation.

 

But those people weren’t here right now and she was. There could be people here that needed help.

 

Making up here mind the woman opened her door and exited her car. Leaving the headlights on to give her more light to see her surroundings, the woman walked over to her trunk and opened it. Pulling out a standard first aid kit and a flashlight the woman made her way over to the craft.

 

Carefully making her way over debris and rock the woman reached the craft and walked around it until she found a large gaping hole.

“Hel…”clearing her thought the woman called out again, “hello can anyone hear me. Um is anyone hurt?”

 

The woman waited a few seconds and only heard silence. She then stepped forward and paused, the inside of the ship was pitched black shaking her head the woman lifted her flashlight and shone it into the craft. She then started to make her way inside

 

As she entered the ship she once again called out hello

 

Making her way inside being careful of what looked to be wires on the floor the woman suddenly saw a few flashes of light. In the next moment the inside of the ship lit up.

 

“Wow!” The woman said as she stared around at her surrounding noticing how high the ceiling was. “There sure is plenty of room in here.”

 

“Is this maybe a storage area?” The woman wondered.

 

“Maybe I should…” The woman started to say not watching where she was going and tripping over a large cable on the floor.

 

Falling to the floor the woman cried out in surprise dropping both her flashlight and the first aid kit.

 

Getting up the woman dusted herself off and checked herself for injuries. Finding none she began looking for what she had dropped. Finding her first aid kit not to far away she reached down and picked it up. As she looked for her flashlight the woman eventually found it laying next to what looked like a large container of some sort.

 

Walking over the woman sighed and reached down for her flashlight. As she did so she steadied herself by putting one of her hands on the container only to quickly pull away as she felt a prick to her palm and an electric shock

 

“Ow?!” The woman called out in pain and shock as she stared down at her hand. Looking back over to the container the woman watched in surprise as the area where her hand had been started to glow. From the area several blue electrical lines appeared and started to spread along the container.

 

The woman started to step backwards as she watched the container expand. The woman then turned around and ran jumping over what appeared to be several metal slabs that where bolted to the ground.

 

The woman then looked back over to the container and watched in shock as it started to shrink into itself.

 

In a flash of light that temporarily blinded the woman, the container disappeared all together. As the woman’s sight returned she stared back over at where the container had been.

 

It was as she stayed behind her hiding place that she heard it, a familiar cry. Startled and a bit curious the woman made her way out of her hiding place and over to where the container had been. Ignoring her flashlight the woman noticed something on the floor and froze as it moved. The thing on the floor gave out a wail and woman found herself running over to the small bundle.

 

Letting out a gasp the woman found herself looking at a baby, a baby that couldn’t be more than a few months old. The infant gave out another cry and the woman reach down and picked him up.

 

She stared down at the baby in her arms, shocked as she took in the baby’s big blue eyes and black hair.

 

“Oh Jack…” The woman happily whispered as she brought the infant to her chest in a gentle hug.

 

As the infant started to fuss the woman picked up her first aid kit then headed over to her flashlight. Reaching down while being careful of the child in her arms the woman grabbed her flashlight and made her way out of the aircraft.

 

“There there Jack,” the woman said, “mommy’s here now…”

* * *

 

 

16 years later

 

The apartment buildings were dimly lit allowing for both those who had already turned in to sleep comfortably and those who were just finally getting home to see the path in front of them.

 

A boy with black hair and blue eyes carefully made his way, making sure to steer clear of the path and instead stay hidden in the shadows. As the boy made it to one of the apartment complexes he quickly removed his shoes and carefully made his way up the stairs in front of him. As he reached the third floor he crept over to the closest door and carefully removed a pair of keys from his back pocket. Bracing the door and squeezing his eye shut in a silent pray the boy inserted his key into the lock and slowly turned.

 

With the door now unlocked the boy took in the dark room in front of him. He then slowly made his way inside being extra careful not to make a sound. Tiptoeing into the room the boy gave a sigh of relief as he saw a clear path to the stairs.

 

As he made his way to the stairs he froze as the lights in the living room suddenly flickered on and a feminine voice from behind the boy called out.

 

“Why hello Jack…” The voice called out.

 

Slowly turning Jack came face to face with a woman with the same black hair and blue eyes as his.

 

“H…ey…mom.” Jack stuttered out. “I thought you were already asleep.”

 

“Getting home a little late now aren’t you?” June asked.

 

“Ah yeah…you remember I said I had that big history test on Monday?” Jack began explaining, “I called earlier and said I was going to be studying at the library until late…”

 

“Mmhm, is that so?” June questioned.

 

“Well yeah, what else would I be doing?” Jack asked with a laugh.

 

“Good question I’d like to know that too.” June said.

 

Gulping Jack nervously asked, “what do you mean?”

 

“Well, it’s the funniest.” June began explaining, “I actually called the library earlier and they said they hadn’t seen anyone matching your description all day.”

 

“Oh well I was in the back…” Jack explained.

 

“The back?” June dully asked.

 

“Yeah!” Jack exclaimed, “it’s nice and quite and no one usually goes back there.”

 

As Jack continued to explain June lifted the remote control in her hand and pointed it at the T.V. Turning the T.V a black and blue Bugatti Veyron could be seen tearing down the high way.

 

“Oh no….” Jack groaned.

 

“Oh yes!” June scolded, “I can’t believe you would do this again!”

 

I didn’t think…” Jack started to say.

 

“Of course you weren’t thinking!” June interrupted.

 

Jack fell silent and looked down at the floor in shame.

 

June sighed and said, “We talked about this Jack. It’s dangerous you could get hurt someone else could get hurt. It isn’t safe.”

 

“I know…it’s just…” Jack said.

 

“No, I really don’t think you understand…” June turned her head and closed her eyes in frustration.

 

“I’m sorry mom, it…it wont happen again,” Jack apologized.

 

“I would hope,” June said. She then picked up an empty box in the living room and handed it to Jack.

 

“What’s this for?” Jack asked as he took the box.

 

“For your stuff.” June answered.

 

“Oh” Jack said, then exclaimed “wait?!what? Don’t tell me your kicking me out.”

 

June gave her son a disbelieving look and said, “Of course not.” June then explained, “its for moving.”

 

“Moving?!” Jack asked in shock.

 

“That’s right. I’ve gotten a job at a hospital in Jasper Nevada.” June stated.

 

“Jasper… Nevada?” Jack questioned.

 

“That’s what I said.” June said.

 

“But… but all my friends are here.” Jack argued.

 

“You’ll make new friends.” June stated.

 

“And school?” Jack asked.

 

“I heard they have a very nice high school there.” June happily said.

 

“Its in the middle of nowhere!” Jack cried out.

 

“Then maybe it will be a bit of an incentive for you not to do things like that…” June finished saying as she pointed to the T.V with the scene of the black and blue Bugatti Veyron speeding down the highway.

 

June then began walking away.

 

“Oh man…” Jack mumbled as he looked down at the box in his hands.

 

June suddenly paused and then said, “oh yeah, your grounded.”

 

“Oh come on!” Jack exclaimed, “isn’t moving punishment enough?!”

 

June gave Jack the look and then picked up a box in the kitchen area and started packing.

 

* * *

 


	2. Being normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another normal day for Jack. meanwhile Cliffjumper may have bitten off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers in any shape or form I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

As the blaring noise from Jacks alarm clock sounded out, the mass of blankets on Jacks bed started to move. Slowly a hand reached out from under the warmth of blankets and smacked the top of the alarm clock on the side table. A few second later, the mound of blankets on the bed sat forward, falling away to reveal the sleepy figure of Jack. Jack gave a yawn and scratched his head.

 

He then heard a feminine voice call out, “Jack you better be up. You don’t want to be late for school.”

 

“Yeah mom, I’m up.” Jack yelled back as he stood up and made his way to his bathroom.

 

With a quick shower and a change of clothes Jack made his way too the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

 

June who had been at the stove scooped some food onto a plate and set it down in front of Jack.

 

Jack looked at the plate full of green mush and small lumps of white. Causally he picked up his fork and pressed down on the supposed food and watched as it all easily flattened.

 

While Jack wondered if what was in front of him was actually food he almost missed what his mother had said.

 

“What?” Jack asked.

 

“I said we are now officially moved in,” June explained.

 

“Oh?” Jack asked, “so why are we only just now officially moved in? You know instead of two months ago when we first moved in.”

 

“Because today I finished unpacking our last box of dishes!” June explained.

 

Jack gave his mother a disbelieving look.

 

He then said. “That’s nice,” as he took a bite of green mush and made a face.

 

“Anyway I’m going to be home early tonight and I thought it would be nice if we had dinner together.” June mentioned.

 

“Oh yeah, that sounds nice,” Jack absently agreed as he played with his food?

 

“Great! Then be sure to be home before five” June said.

 

Jack looked up at his mother with a wary look on his face and said, “actually I have plans after school.”

 

“Plans,” June hopefully asked, “you mean with friends!”

 

“Something like that…” Jack answered.

* * *

 

Several hours later…

 

As the sun started to set a red Dodge Challenger could be seen driving down a lone dirt road.

 

“You know me Arcee,” a masculine voice said from the Challenger, “mess with the Cliffjumper…”

 

“And you get the horns” a feminine voice finished.

 

A hearty laugh rang out from the Dodge Challenger.

 

“Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one,” Arcee said, “you know to keep a low profile.”

 

“What can I say?” Cliffjumper explained, “Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets pretty lonesome, almost makes me miss the Decepticons.”

 

A few moments of silence passed and Arcee finally answered back, “it’s not as if it’s a party, were alone were ever we travel on this rock, Cliff.”

 

Cliffjumper who was about to answer back paused as a beeping sound was heard. On a screen on the dash of the Dodge Challenger a map popped up, showing a large blue area not to far away.

 

“Looks like I’m getting a signal.” Cliffjumper called out.

 

“Need backup?” Arcee asked.

 

“Do I ever need backup?” Cliffjumper jokingly asked as he swerved to the right and started to drive off road.

 

It wasn’t long until Cliffjumper came to a stop next a large crater filled with large blue crystals.

 

Cliffjumper whistled and then said, “Looks like I just found a whole lot of energon.”

 

Cliffjumper then noticed an odd signal that popped up. But before he could go investigate a large shadow passed overhead. Looking up Cliffjumper saw a large aircraft overhead.

 

“Decepticon’s!” Cliffjumper exclaimed as he transformed and starred at the craft overhead.

 

“Um Arcee, remember how I didn’t need backup before?” Cliffjumper asked. “Well I could use some right now.”           

As Cliffjumper finished speaking the large aircraft’s canon’s lit up and fire a bolt of energy at Cliffjumper.

 

Letting out a scream Cliffjumper jumped out of the way of the blast and tumbled to the ground.

 

Jumping back up he was just in time to block the attack of a black and purple decepticon. Taking a jump back he kicked the Decepticon causing the con to loose balance. He then grabbed the Con by his forearm and threw the Con into the crater behind him.

 

Cliffjumper chuckled to himself as he blocked another attack. His arm transforming into a canon, Cliffjumper shot the con point blank in the faceplate.

 

“This is too easy, come on put in a little effort!” Cliffjumper mocked only to find himself being punched in the face plate and blasted by another Decepticon.

 

Falling down into the crater Cliffjumper didn’t even notice that one of his horns had been knocked off.

 

With both his hands turning into canon’s Cliffjumper declared, “you want the horns you got them!”

 

He then proceeded to blast at the Con’s, as he so he once again got that odd reading from his sensors. Ignoring the reading as the Decpticons returned fire, Cliffjumper danced around dodging blasts.

 

Unfortunately for both Cliffjumper and the Con’s one of the blast hit an energon crystal, causing a chain reaction. The energon crystals exploded and sent out an energy pulse that hit the large battleship in the sky.

 

As the aircraft was hit with the energy pulse it start to chaotically move to and fro. In its damaged state the craft started to leave the area. The Decepticon’s on the ground took a look at the blackened crater and found no sign of the Autobot that they had been fighting and decided to retreat, following after their damaged aircraft.

 

A few minutes passed and a behind a large builder something moved. A red mech stood up and looked around at the destruction.

 

Cliffjumper surveyed his surrounding and chuckled, “I don’t know what happen but it looks like I won. Ha, take that you decepticon scum.”

 

As Cliffjumper celebrated his victory he once again received that same odd reading from before.

 

“The others should be here any second,” Cliffjumper muttered to himself.

 

Cliffjumper could wait here and regroup with the others or he could…investigate that signal.

 

Making up his mind, Cliffjumper transformed back into his alt-mode and followed the signal. Being led back to the dirt road he had been on before. As he continued driving he eventually came upon a blue and black sports car.

 

Pulling up next to the other car, Cliffjumper gave a whistle in appreciation.

 

“Well aren’t you a nice piece of work.” Cliffjumper said out loud, only watch in surprised as the car suddenly spun to a stop and proceeded to drive in the other direction.

 

“Well that ain’t suspicious at all.” Cliffjumper muttered sarcastically as he put the pedal to the metal following the other car.

 

Following the sports car off the road Cliffjumper tried to pull along side the car only to find the black and blue car putting on a burst of speed and pulling away once again.

 

Cliffjumper played with the idea of transforming and making a lunge for the car or maybe even blasting it. But decided against it. The reading he had picked up earlier was gone and for all Cliffjumper knew the car could just be a car with one hell of a paranoid driver.

 

Thinking this over Cliffjumper noticed the sports car making a sharp turn. As he made the turn Cliffjumper came to a surprised stop.

 

Nothing.

 

That is to say there was nothing in front of Cliffjumper. Sure there was the road, several large rocks and some trees but no sign of the black and blue sports car.

 

“What in the name of Cybertron…” Cliffjumper mutter as he strained his scanners trying to find the missing automobile but only manage to find a few signs of organic life.

 

“Oh come on, how could I loose car in the middle of nowhere.” Cliffjumper complained.

 

Venting some air, Cliffjumper drove forward keeping a lookout for any sign of the sports car.

 

“Guess I better contact base.” Cliffjumper said in defeat.

 

“Cliffjumper to Autobot base….” Cliffjumper waited a few seconds for a response.

 

“Arcee can you read me…” Cliffjumper asked.

 

“Optimus… Ratchet… Bulkhead… Bubblebee… can anyone hear me.” Cliffjumper called out.

 

“Looks like I’m hoofing it back to base.” saying this Cliffjumper took off, speeding down the road.

 

As the Dodge Challenger finally drove out of sight a shadow behind a large boulder moved. As it shifted a hand came into view as someone peered out from behind the boulder.

* * *

 

 

As Jack opened the front door he looked up to find his mother standing in front of him a frown marring her face.

 

“Hey?” Jack said in a questioning tone as he walked into the house and headed for the kitchen.

 

“Where were you?” June asked worryingly as she followed Jack into the kitchen. “You’re back later than I expected.”

 

Placing his backpack on the kitchen table Jack muttered, “just busy you know.”

 

“Jack, you weren’t…” June questioned.

 

“What! No!” Jack denied, “of course not.”

 

“I thought you learned your lesson…” June disappointingly said.

 

“I wasn’t doing… that, I promise.” Jack said.

 

“Jack.” June warningly said.

 

 

“Mom, I’m sorry that I got home so late but I wasn’t…” Jack tried to explain, “I wanted to keep it a secret, at least until my first pay check.”

 

As he explained this Jack reached into his backpack and pulled out a KO burger employee hat, “I wanted to prove to you that I am responsible.”

 

“Oh Jack…” June said in surprise and reach out, bringing Jack into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I’m sorry… it’s just” June tried to explain.

 

“I know,” came Jack’s muffled reply.

 

Pushing Jack to look him the eye June exclaimed, “but really a part time job.”

 

“What?” Jack said, “I thought I could… you know, help with the bills or something.”

 

“Jack, I’m the adult here. I handle the bills.” June explained, “you on the other hand are responsible for going to school and getting good grades.”

 

“I know that,” jack said as he picked up his backpack, “but I can handle this.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.” June said, “but…”

 

“But?” Jack asked.

 

“If your grades start slipping even a bit,” June started to say.

 

“Then I’ll quiet.” Jack finished as he started to leave the kitchen.

 

Turning around to look at his mother Jack said, “since you don’t want to use the money on bills does that mean I can use it to save up for a motorcycle?”

 

June arched an eyebrow and gave Jack an amused look, “well talk about it later.”

 

Jack chuckled as he headed towards his room and said, “that’s not a no.”

 

“Hopefully a part time job will keep you out of trouble.” June said.

 

Jack shook his head and opened his door. Entering the room he closed the door behind himself and threw his backpack onto his bed.

 

Walking over to the dresser Jack sighed and emptied his pockets.

 

Placing his keys and loose change on the dresser.

 

“Stay out of trouble huh,” Jack muttered to himself as he pulled out a large blue crystal from his pocket.

 

“I doubt that’s even possible.” Jack said as he set the crystal down.

 

Pulling out a smaller blue crystal Jack popped it into his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This site needs more Jack Darby fic's. 
> 
> also don't forget to review.


	3. Am I...or meeting the bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack just wanted to get home without destroying his nonexistent social life but then he met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit out of it.

As the sun shone through the kitchen window Jack busily walked around the room flipping an omelet on the stove then running over to grab the toast that had popped up out of the toaster

 

“Hot hot hot,” Jack muttered as he fumbled with the toast throwing the hot item onto a plate on the table.

 

Running over to the sink Jack started to wash some lettuce and tomatoes and then tossed them into a bowl. Caring the bowl he walked over to the stove and turned the appliance off. Picking up the pan he slid the omelet out onto a plate and picked it up, setting the food down on the table Jack sat down on the chair before the meal.

 

Letting out a sigh Jack picked up his fort and dug in.

 

It wasn’t often that Jack got a chance to cook for himself. But his mother had a double shift at the hospital and wouldn’t be back till this afternoon.

 

Suddenly Jack paused from his eating and pick up his napkin, spitting out a mouthful of partly crewed food.

 

“Again, huh…” Jack muttered as he sat back with a sigh.

 

Jack then reached forward and picked up a tomato, popping it into his mouth, chewing and then swallowing Jack made a face.

 

“I guess that’s it” Jack said as he stood up and began picking up the table.

 

After scrubbing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, Jack then put the leftover food in the fridge with a note attached that read ‘mom’ on it. Jack then proceeded to throw away the rest of his meal.

 

Grabbing his backpack and the trash bag, Jack walked towards the connected garage and opened the door. Pushing the garage door open, a bright light shown into the once dark room.

 

Jack grabbed his bike and walked it out of the garage. Laying his bike on the ground he then walked over to the trashcans on the road and threw away the trash bag. Walking back over to the garage he pulled the door back down.

 

Letting out a sigh Jack walked back over tp his bike and hopped on, shouldering his backpack, he started to pedal.

 

Jasper was a small town but even Jack found it a bit of a hassle to pedal his bike everywhere.

 

“If only I was allowed to drive,” Jack muttered then stopped as he said, “of course…”

 

But paused as a rather unpleasant memory popped up, one of a red Dodge Challenger and a large aircraft that flew overhead.

 

Shaking his head Jack started to pedal again. He didn’t want to think about that.

 

“School, then work, then home…” Jack muttered.

 

“The joy of employment,” he said sarcastically.

 

As the school came into sight Jack notice a girl with red hair and green eyes.

 

‘Sierra,’ Jack thought ‘prettiest girl in the school, captain of the cheerleading squad and doesn’t even know I exist. Of course then again I’m pretty sure most of the school doesn’t know who I am.’

 

Jack hopped off his bike and headed over to the bike rack and proceeded to chain and lock his bike. Standing back up Jack felt himself be pushed and fell to the ground looking up Jack caught a flash of red hair and a voice called out, “watch were your going.”

 

Rolling his eyes Jack stood up and dusted himself off. Vince was the stereotypical school bully and as the relatively new kid, Jack was fresh meat. Though Jack guessed that as long as he didn’t draw any unwanted attention to himself, Vince would eventually grow bored and leave him alone.

 

“Here,” a voice called from Jack’s right.

 

Looking over Jack saw a short kid with brown hair, brown eyes and glasses holding Jack’s backpack out to him.

 

“Thanks um…” Jack began saying taking the backpack as the name of the kid escape his mind. Jack had science with the kid. Supposedly he was some sort of genius and had skipped a bunch of grades.

 

“Rafael, Rafael Esquivel or just Raf,” the kid…Raf said.

 

“Thanks Raf,” Jack said as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“Um, you okay?” Raf asked.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, its not that big of a deal,” Jack reassured the younger boy.

 

Raf gave Jack a disbelieving look.

 

An awkward silence settled between the two, which was thankfully broken as the schools bell rung.

 

Watching as the other kids started to head to class Jack said, “I’ll see you in science Raf” and then started to head to homeroom.

 

“Sure,” Raf responded happily.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey you have to pay for that!” Jack shouted as the car full of laughing teens drove off.

 

“Great…” Jack muttered, “well that’s defiantly coming out of my paycheck.”

 

“Hey Jack,” a feminine voice called out, “your shifts over.”

 

“Thanks Heather.” Jack called back as he pulled off his employ hat and headed for the employees room.

 

Entering the room he noticed a mop of blonde hair.

 

“Hey Keith,” Jack said in greeting.

 

“Yo,” the blonde looked up revealing a pair of bright blue eyes, “looks like I’m taking over your shift.”

 

“Yep,” Jack confirmed.

 

“Hey now what’s up with you?” Keith asked noticing the younger boys dark mood.

 

“Nothing,” Jack muttered.

 

“Whatever you say,” Keith said with disinterest turning back to look at a car magazine.

 

Sighing Jack quickly changed out of his uniform and back into his regular clothes.

 

Walking out of the employee room Jack heard Heather call out, “Jack before you go can you empty the trash.”

 

Jack paused and considered telling Heather to get Keith to do it.

 

He then answered, “sure thing.”

 

Walking towards the back of the restaurant Jack picked up the two bags of trash by the door. Opening the back door Jack walked outside and over to the garbage cans and threw both bags in.

 

“Now to get home,” Jack said turning, only to find himself looking at the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen.

 

“I think I’m in love,” Jack declared.

 

Walking over to the blue motorcycle Jack whispered as he ran his hand over the bikes seat, “why hello beautiful, where have you been all my life.”

 

Standing up straight Jack took a look around making sure that no one was around.

 

“I don’t care how many pay checks it takes one day I am going to own a motorcycle like you.” Jack said as he sat down on the bike and pretended like he was going to drive it.

 

Jack’s mother had already said that a motorcycle would be too dangerous. But there was just something about there the sleek design, the speed and the maneuverability. Not to mention that ever since that happened, a little over a year ago, Jack couldn’t help but feel slightly weird every time he rode in a car.

 

“One-day…” Jack began saying.

 

“Are you talking to your motorcycle?” a feminine voice asked and started to chuckle.

 

Looking up in surprise, Jack saw none other than Sierra and another girl right in front of him.

 

“Um… well yes I mean no,” Jack began to stutter.

 

“I mean no, I wasn’t talking to her and yes it is my motorcycle.” Jack lied.

 

“Uh huh,” Sierra said.

 

Clearing his throat Jack asked, “so how are things Sierra. Maybe I could take you for a spin sometime.”

 

Jack cringed as he hoped that didn’t sound as creepy as he thought it did.

 

“You know my name?” Sierra asked.

 

“Of course, we have homeroom together.” Jack stated, feeling like a complete idiot because of course Sierra wouldn’t notice someone like him.

 

“I’m Jack, Jack Darby,” Jack said.

 

All of a sudden a bright light shown at them, causing Jack and the two girls to shield their eyes.

 

Jack thought he heard a mutter of the word scrap and the next thing he knew the motorcycle he sat on took off.

“Whoa whoa!” Jack cried out in surprise as the motorcycle headed for two purple cars, just barely managing to pass between the cars.

 

“What the!?” Jack cried out as he noticed the two purple cars chasing after him.

 

“Hold on,” a feminine voice called out.

 

“Who said that?!” Jack shouted out as the two purple cars pulled up beside him. The motorcycle suddenly began to brake pulling away from the cars.

 

Just in the nick of time because the two purple cars for no apparent reason slammed into each other. The motorcycle then put on a burst of speed turning a corner and coming to a stop.

 

Jack quickly got off the bike.

 

“What are you?!” Jack asked as he stared at the motorcycle.

 

That same feminine voice from before said, “I don’t exist. Tell anyone about this and I will hunt you down.”

 

Jack gulped and ran.

 

Like anyone would believe something like this, Jack thought.

 

“Wait a second…” Jack muttered as he kept running, “is she like the ones from before? Is she like…”

 

All of a sudden Jack heard the roar of an engine. Looking behind himself, Jack saw one of the purple cars from before chasing after him.

 

“I don’t even know her!” Jack cried out as he continued to run.

 

As Jack realized the futility in running from a car and wondered what he should do, the blue motorcycle from before drove along side him and said, “hop on.”

 

Not having many other options Jack hopped onto the motorcycle.

 

“Whoa!” Jack cried out as they sped down the road.

 

As they continued to drive the cars from behind them suddenly started to shoot red lights at Jack and the motorcycle

 

‘Are those freaking lasers,’ Jack thought as he watched a part of the road that got hit by the red light and explode a little.

 

“Why are those guys shooting at us?!” Jack asked.

 

“There’s no us kid and they’re no guys,” the motorcycle explained.

 

‘Oh great,’ Jack thought, ‘so they’re shooting at you and I’m just caught up in this mess.”

 

As a loud crash sounded out from behind him, Jack turned to see a yellow muscle car driving away from the wreck of the two purple cars. For a second jack admired the paint job on the car then shook his head.

 

“Friend of yours?” Jack hopefully asked.

 

“Family.” The motorcycle answered.

 

‘So cars and motorcycles have family?’ Jack thought, ‘but then again…’

 

Looking behind them again Jack happily noticed that it appeared that no one was following them. As he turned to face forward Jack saw that the road ahead of them was blocked off.

 

‘Crap crap crap,’ Jack silently thought as the motorcycle swerved and jumped the railing driving down and into the ditch below.

 

As they came to a stop Jack heard someone say “whoa” from behind him.

 

Turning around Jack saw the small form of Raf holding the control to a remote control car.

 

“You have no idea,” Jack exclaimed.

 

As Jack backed away from the motorcycle Raf ran over to him.

 

With distant sound of a car engine Jack turned towards the sound and noticed the bright headlights of a car at the top of the ditch.

 

Looking closely Jack realized that it was the headlights to those two purple cars.

 

Jack stumbled backwards in fear.

 

As the two purple cars drove down into the ditch they started to transform into two giant robots.

 

In realization Jack’s mouth fell open.

 

‘Those are the same robots from before,’ Jack thought.

 

Jack then heard the sound of gears turning from behind him and turned to see that the motorcycle had also transformed into a robot.

 

“This ends here cons,” the former blue motorcycle now blue robot said.

 

Giving Raf a nudge to run, Jack ran after the smaller boy.

 

As Jack and Raf watched the three robots fight.

 

Raf asked, “What are they?”

 

“Talking cars that can turn into robots of course.” Jack explained, “or the other way around.”

 

As Jack watched the blue robot fight he couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

‘There was no way I could ever do that,’ Jack thought.

 

Jack then watched as the blue robot was shot and was flung back by the force of the blast.

 

‘No!’ Jack thought and then heard the sound of tires along asphalt. Looking up Jack saw the undercarriage of a car. Which quickly transformed into a yellow robot.

 

‘The muscle car from before,’ Jack thought.

 

The yellow robot landed on the face of one of the purple robots then punched the other purple robot causing the robots face to spark.

 

As the blue robot got up the yellow robot took a step back off of the purple robot and a crunch was heard.

 

Looking down Jack saw that the yellow robot had stepped on what appeared to be Raf’s remote control car.

 

‘Whoops,’ Jack thought.

 

The yellow robot lifted his foot and looked at the broken toy.

 

A buzzing sound came from the robot and Jack could have sworn he heard the words ‘whoops, sorry,’ come from the yellow robot.

 

“No problem,” Raf said.

 

Shocked Jack looked at Raf.

 

‘Was Raf able to understand the robot too,’ Jack thought.

 

Suddenly the yellow robot was hit by a blast and was flung backwards landing on his front. One of the purple robots stepped on the back of the yellow robots head and as the yellow robot turned he was faced with two blasters pointed at his face.

 

“Leave him alone!” Raf cried out causing the two purple bots to turned their blasters on Jack and Raf.

 

“Please?” Raf added on.

 

“Bad call,” Jack said as he pulled on Raf’s arm, getting the younger boy to start running.

 

“Come on, come on,” Jack urged as they turned a corner and ran into a drainage tunnel.

 

As a clawed hand reached into the tunnel it suddenly disappeared as a crashing sound was heard and the face of the yellow robot appeared in the opening of the drainage pipe.

 

“Thank you,” Raf said thanking the yellow robot.

 

“Come on,” Jack said as he urged Raf to keep going.

 

“What was that?” Raf asked.

 

“I don’t know and I don’t want to find out,” Jack stated as he urged Raf down the tunnel.

 

In truth Jack would have very much liked to have learned what was going on and who or what where those giants. But self-preservation seemed like the most important thing at this time.

 

As the two boys continued on they eventually saw the light of the opening.

 

“Finally!” Jack muttered.

 

Walking out of the pipe Jack turned to see Raf staring back the way they came.

 

Raf turned to look at Jack and asked, “Do you think we should call someone?”

 

Jack looked at the small boy in disbelief, “Who would we even call?”

 

“I don’t think the cops or even the national-guard have the tools to fight giant robots.” Jack reasoned.

 

“But they helped us…” Raf said.

 

“After they got us into that mess,” Jack countered.

 

“Then what should we do?” Raf asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted, “I mean geez…”

 

As Raf watched Jack he heard his phone ring pulling it out and answering it he heard his mothers voice on the other line.

 

Jack watched as the younger boy answered his phone and heard the faint sound of a woman’s voice.

 

‘His mom, probably.’ Jack thought.

 

As Raf closed his phone he explained, “my mom wants me home. I have to go.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Jack said.

 

“But shouldn’t we…” Raf began to say.

 

“You know Raf, I think for right now the best thing we can do is go home and pretend that none of this happened.” Jack said.

 

“You think?” Raf asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jack muttered.

“Okay.” Raf agreed.

 

“Do you need me to walk you home?” Jack asked.

 

“No its not far,” Raf said as he started to walk home.

 

Jack watched until Raf was out of sight and then turned to look at the pipe.

 

Taking a step forward Jack hesitated.

 

He then started to reason with himself.

 

“There’s nothing I can do. There’s no way I could help out. I would just be in the way. I should just pretend it never happened.” Repeating this Jack turned in the direction of his house.

* * *

 

 

As Jack opened the front door he came face to face with his mother.

 

“Mom your home,” Jack said in surprise.

 

“Where have you been? I called K.O. Burger and they said your shift ended two hours ago.” June worriedly asked.

 

“Oh um I was hanging out with a kid from school,” Jack said.

 

“friend,” June asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed.

 

“What’s his name?” June demanded.

 

“Raf,” Jack answered, “he’s like the smartest kid in school.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” June questioned.

“My phone died.” Jack quickly answered, “and I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.”

 

“Is that so,” June said, “its good to see you making new friends.”

 

“Yeah” Jack agreed.

 

“In any case come sit down and have dinner.” June said.

 

Jack looked to see his mother smiling kindly at him.

“Okay, thanks mom.” Jack said with a half-hearted smile.

 

As Jack entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table his mother set down a plate full of what looked like white blocks and green mush.

 

“I found this new recipe for tofu and decided to try it out.” June explained.

 

“Wow,” Jack said unenthusiastically, “it looks good.”

 

“So you didn’t have a double shift today?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh no that’s tomorrow.” June explained, “today I had the early morning shift.”

 

“So tomorrow your…” Jack started saying.

 

“Afternoon and night, I’ll be home late tomorrow. I can drop you off at school tomorrow if you want but you’ll have to bike your way home.”

 

“That should be fine,” Jack said as he pick up his fork and moved it through the green mush.

 

“Hey mom?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes Jack?” June said.

 

“Do you …you think…” Jack began to stutter out.

 

“Do I think what?” June asked.

 

“Do you think there are others out there…you know like me?” Jack asked looking up at his mother.

 

June grew silent and stood up from the table. She then explained, “I don’t know. I mean the world is a very big place.”

 

After placing her plate in the sink June walked over to Jack and hunched down to gently hug Jack.

 

“But that doesn’t matter.” June stated.

 

“Doesn’t matter?” Jack asked in disbelief pulling away from the hug, “mom if you haven’t noticed I’m…”

 

June forced jack back into a hug and declared, “you’re my son and that’s the only thing that matters. Your special Jack.”

 

“What if…” Jack began to ask.

 

“What if what?” June asked.

 

“What if there where others like me?” Jack asked.

 

“Well, we’ll think about that when it happens.” June answered.

 

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled back. “When it happens…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review.


	4. He looks familiar or The mess I'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets even more robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers in any shape or form. I am writing this fic for my own amusement, make no profit off of it and have no money.

As Jack walked out of the school building he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It had been a long day. No scratch that it had been a long couple of days. Jack paused on the steps of the school, deep in thought about the events of the last few days.

 

‘Those things,’ Jack thought, ‘those things had looked like…’

 

Shaking his head Jack continued to walk down the school steps and head for his bike. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw a familiar face. Turning Jack saw Raf standing beneath a large tree.

 

‘Just ignore him,’ Jack thought, ‘its better to forget that it ever happened.’ But Jack didn’t just ignore him. Instead Jack turned to look at Raf and found himself making eye contact with the other boy.

 

In the instant that Jack and Raf made eye contact, Jack instantly regretted it. Raf waved to Jack with a big smile on his face.

 

Jack let out a sigh and cringed as he found himself slowly walking over to Raf.

 

As he made his way over to Raf, Letting out a sigh Jack started to say, “so about yesterday…"

 

“Wasn’t it incredible!” Raf said excitingly.

                                      

“What?” Jack questioned in disbelief.

 

“The giant robots of course. It was incredible how they fought those other robots and saved us!” Raf explained.

 

“Stop…” Jack muttered.

 

Raf suddenly stopped talking looking at Jack questionably.

 

“Listen Raf, I get it. Seeing those things, it was pretty exciting but it was also dangerous! I mean really dangerous, we could have been killed!” Jack explained.

 

“But…” Raf started to say, only to be interrupted by Jack.

“No buts!” Jack said, “We should both just forget it ever happened. It would be for the best.”

 

 

“But…” Raf started to say only to be cut off again by a car horn.

 

Both Jack and Raf turned towards the sound and Jack found himself taking a step back as a yellow muscle car pulled up.

 

‘That’s the…that’s the car from yesterday,’ Jack thought to himself.

 

The yellow muscle car gave a few beeps, which weirdly sounded like hop on in, as he…it opened its doors to the two boys.

 

“It… wants us to get in,” Jack stuttered.

 

“No, just me,” Raf said.

 

Jack blinked and looked down at the younger boy.

 

“How do you know that?” Jack questioned not mentioning his own understanding of the yellow car.

 

“He said so,” Raf answered.

 

“What?” Jack questioned in disbelief as he wondered if Raf could really understand the vehicle.

 

“Your ride is over there,” Raf said and pointed to a familiar blue motorcycle.

 

Jack frowned and started to say, “I really don’t think…”

 

“How’s it going?” Raf asked, drawing Jack’s attention back to the younger boy.

 

“Raf…” Jack started to say then took notice that Raf had just hopped into the questionable yellow muscle car.

 

“Wait! Stop!” Jack shouted in panic as the car took off. For a few seconds Jack stared after the car.

 

“I can’t believe he did that…” Jack muttered, “who jumps into a sentient robot car thing.”

 

Taking a deep breath Jack tried to calm down and reason with himself, “this isn’t my fault. This so isn’t my fault. He jumped into a robot car thing. I tried to stop him. What am I suppose to do chase after them?”

 

With that thought Jack turned to the blue motorcycle that had been waiting patiently.

 

“No way,” Jack muttered as he turned away from the motorcycle and proceeded to walk away. “I’m not getting involved. I don’t have work today, so I’ll just go home and eat something totally bad for me…I wonder if mom found the stash of cookie dough I hid in the freezer. If I remember right I hid it in a bag of frozen green beans.”

 

Turning down an alley Jack heard the sound of an engine. Jack was forced to come to an abrupt stop as a blue motorcycle with a woman rider, clad in a full bodysuit and helmet, pulled out in front of him.

 

Jack stared at the motorcycle for a while, he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Raf may have jumped into some strange car but there was no way he was going to to do the same thing. Jack had common sense for goodness sakes.

* * *

 

 

‘What the hell happened,’ Jack thought. ‘I was heading home, I was going to enjoy my day off and instead I’m here,’ Jack thought.

 

‘Now I’m stuck in some kind of secret government base lent out to some sentient alien robots so they can fight their war on earth,’ Jack thought, ‘were did I go wrong in life.’

 

‘And now I’m hiding in this secret base from some sort of government agent,’ Jack thought as he peered out from behind a metal crate to get a look at this Agent Fowler.

 

“And don’t even get me started on this one,” the disgruntled Agent said as he gestured towards Cliffjumper.

 

Cliffjumper who was sitting up on the makeshift hospital bed wiped the huge grin off his face and fluttered his eyes trying to appear innocent and pointed to himself as he questioned, “Who, little old me?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you did!” Agent Fowler yelled. “Do you know the time and resources we had to use.”

 

Cliffjumper shrugged his shoulders losing interest in the fuming human and laid back down.

 

“What happened to him?” Agent Fowler asked finally taking notice of Cliffjumpers current condition.

 

“He got caught in an energon explosion.” Ratchet explained, “lucky the energon surge only seems to have damaged his sensors and some other non-vital functions. His self-repair system and some downtime should fix the problem.”

 

‘Oh my gosh,’ Jack thought in panic.’ Can this get any worse? No, that’s a stupid question of course it can. What if that agent guy catches us and decides we’ve seen too much. They could lock us away forever, kill us or worse tell his mother.’ Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard agent Fowler talking.

 

“So their back,” Fowler stated.

 

“If they ever even left,” Optimus stated.

 

“What are they talking about,” Miko whispered.

 

Looking over Jack saw Miko with a confused look on her face. She then walked towards Jack and pushed him out of the way allowing her to peak out from behind the metal structure they had been hiding behind.

 

“He doesn’t look so tuff,” Miko muttered.

 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed he then grabbed Miko’s arm and pulled her back behind their hiding place.

 

“Hey!” Miko shouted, “what’s the deal,” as she pushed Jack’s arm away.

 

“Will you be quite,” Jack whispered, “are you trying to get us caught?”

 

Miko rolled her eyes and muttered, “whatever.”

 

Miko then turned back to sneak a peek at the Autobots and agent Fowlers discussion.

 

Suddenly the green bot, Bulkhead stepped forward blocking the children’s view.

 

Jack had an odd feeling and looked towards his left and noticed the blue bot, Arcee, frowning at him and the others.

 

Jack winced and took a step back. Miko smiled as she saw Jack back off and decided to try an take another peek at the conversation between agent Fowler and the Autobots, only to find that Fowler had already left the room.

 

“Urg I missed it,” Miko muttered sadly then turned to glare at Jack who ignored her.

 

“Pretty big bearings for a human,” Bulkhead muttered.

 

Cliffjumper let out a chuckle at Bulkheads words.

 

“Agent Fowler is worried about his species as he should be,” Optimus explained.

 

As Jack walked forward with the intention of asking if he could leave, another alarm went off.

 

“Now what?” Miko asked.

 

Jack saw Ratchet walk over to the computer and press a few buttons turning off the alarm.

 

“Tsk blasted earth tech,” Ratchet grumbled.

 

“Is there a problem?” Optimus asked.

 

“The scanners are picking up an Autobot distress signal…” Ratchet said.

 

“Who is it?”Arcee asked.

 

“Unknown,” Ratchet answered, “but Optimus this is all a bit to convenient. Best case scenario, its another bug in the system, worst case it’s an Decepticon trap.”

 

“He’s right Optimus,” Arcee agreed, “this must be a trap.”

 

“Even so…if there is any possibility of an Autobot needing help we must check it out,” Optimus stated.

 

“Great!” Cliffjumper exclaimed as he started to get up. “Then lets fire up the ground bridge.”

 

“Your not going anywhere!” Ratchet yelled, “now lay back down!”

 

“But,” Cliffjumper began to argue.

 

“No buts, you still have eighteen hours and thirty five minutes before your repairs are complete.” Ratchet explained.

 

“Don’t look so down Cliffjumper, you can keep the kids company.” Arcee joked.

 

Cliffjumper gave a grunt of discontent.

 

“Ratchet prepare sickbay we may need it,” Optimus stated as he started to walk away.

 

Jack watched as the Autobots transformed and enter the glowing rings. Disappearing from sight.

  
Jack then listened to an explanation from Ratchet on how the Ground Bridge worked and learning in the process that the Autobots where stuck on earth.

 

“Way to toot your own horn there, Ratchet.” Cliffjumper said.

 

“Bah like you can appreciate what I’ve done with the little technology and resources we currently possess,” Ratchet muttered.

 

“Well, I’d certainly be more appreciative if you would fix me up,” Cliffjumper replied.

 

“I already told you, your auto repairs will handle the damage,” Ratchet said.

 

“So this ground bridge thing, can I use it?” Miko asked.

 

As Miko began talking to Ratchet, Jack’s attention turned to Cliffjumper. Out of the two bots, Cliffjumper appeared to be the more approachable and talkative one. If Jack wanted some answers he would probably have a better shot with Cliffjumper.

 

Thinking this Jack climb down the later from the platform he had been on and headed towards Cliffjumper. Noticing another ladder jack climbed up it and took to one of the walkways. Up on the walkway Jack noticed he was higher up then where Cliffjumper lay. Jack walked till he was about directly above Cliffjumper and saw that the red Autobot blue eyes were glowing in what he assumed was amusement.

 

“Hey there small-fry,” Cliffjumper said.

 

Jack twitched at the name but decided to ignore it for now. Cliffjumper gave off the appearance of someone who enjoyed getting under a persons skin. It would probably be best to ignore any teasing.

 

Jack leaned against the walkways railing and asked, “so you guys…have been here for years?”

 

“Well now, aren’t you direct.” Cliffjumper said with a wink, “yeah we’ve been here for a while.”

 

“Why?” Jack asked.

 

“Not much of a choice,” Cliffjumper explained. “Are ship crashed landed on this planet and was totaled. We tried to salvage as much as we could but…”

 

“Is that how that ground bridge was built?” Jack asked.

 

Cliffjumper stared at Jack in surprise and a smile formed on his face, “your more astute than you look.”

 

Jacks eye twitch and replied, “gee thanks.”

 

Cliffjumper laugh and said, “yeah, a lot of what was left and useable went to making the ground bridge.”

 

Jack shuffled his feet as he tried to come up with the words of his next question.

 

“Don’t tell me your feeling self conscious, you were being so straight forward before.” Cliffjumper teased.

 

Jack frowned.

 

“If something’s bothering you just spit it out.” Cliffjumper said.

 

Jack gulped and decided not to ask that question. Instead he asked, “Why are the Autobots and Decepticons at war. Not the basic answer you gave before of you guys being the good guys and the Decepticons being the bad guys. I mean seriously what happened?”

 

Cliffjumper stared at Jack and Jack wondered if Cliffjumper would refuse to answer. It came as a surprise to Jack when Cliffjumper started to reply quietly.

 

“Cybertron, are home planet had problems. I mean all civilizations have them but Cybertrons had been getting worse and the Cybertronians were becoming restless, more upset.” Cliffjumper said.

 

Jack remained silent as he listened to Cliffjumper.

 

“Fractions started to form with the intent of changing the planet. At first they were peaceful and then some small fights broke out. Then things changed.” Cliffjumper explained.

 

“Changed?” Jack asked.

 

“Basically the Decepticons had the chance at changing Cybertron but Megatron got all power hungry and refused to do things peacefully.” Cliffjumper ground out.

 

“That’s really vague…” Jack said.

 

“Yeah well if you want to know anymore you should try asking Ratchet or Optimus.” Cliffjumper said testily, “they know more about what happened then me.”

 

“Huh, it seems like you know a lot.” Jack stated.

 

Cliffjumper scoffed and turned on his side avoiding Jack’s stare. He raised his hand and made a shoeing motion. “Cant you see I’m trying to rest, doc bots orders and everything.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered, “right.”

Turning around Jack started to head back over to Miko and Raf.

 

As he made his way over Jack head communication from Optimus, “Ratchet! Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates now!”

 

As Jack watched Ratchet pull a lever the spinning vortex of green energy appeared once again and four Autobots drove through. As Optimus transformed and did an impressive flip Ratchet closed the ground bridge.

 

“Okay that was cool,” Jack admitted.

 

“Wow,” Miko said.

 

“Whoa,” Raf said.

 

Ratchet questioned, “the Autobot signal?”

 

At Ratchets words Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead stared at the ground.

 

“What was that explosion?” Miko asked excitedly, “was there a fight? Oh, can I come with next time?!”

 

As Arcee made a frustrated sound she began to talk, “listen you…”

 

But Arcee didn’t get to finish what she had intended to say as Jack stepped forward and put his hand on Miko’s shoulder.

 

Jack then said, “hey hey Miko lets go see what the bots hide in their sock draws.”

 

“Seriously?” Miko asked in disbelief as Jack led her away from the Autobots.

 

As Jack passed Raf he gestured to the younger boy to follow. Raf looked back at the Autobots then followed Jack.

 

“Come on!” Miko cried out as, “ you can’t actually be serious. You really want to go snooping around, instead of finding out what happened?”

 

In truth Jack wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened. But that didn’t look like a possibility right now.

 

“You think you’ll have a better opportunity to snoop through the Autobots things?” Jack asked hoping to distract Miko from the Autobots.

 

Miko stared at Jack for a moment and then smile. She then turned around and headed deeper into the base.

 

Jack watched her leave and notice Raf walk up beside him.

 

“You didn’t want Miko around the Autobots?” Raf questioned.

 

“Something happened.” Jack stated, “I don’t know what but things looked pretty emotional back there.”

 

“Robots with emotion?” Raf question. “It’s really incredible.”

 

“Yeah…” Jack agreed.

 

As they stood there in silence Jack felt the ground shake and turned to see Optimus Prime heading their way.

 

“Hey Optimus.” Jack said.

 

“Yes Jack?” Optimus asked.

 

“Do you think I could get a ride back home. If I don’t get home soon I’ll be grounded forever.” Jack said.

 

“Oh, me too.” Raf said.

 

“Earth customs, I hadn’t realized.” Optimus said, “ considering what has happened your safety may be in danger as such you will each be accompanied home.”

 

As Arcee walked by Optimus spoke out, “Arcee, you will accompany Jack.”

 

Cliffjumper laughed from his position and said, “sparkling-sitting, have fun hanging with the kids.”

 

“You know I still feel a little dizzy…” Arcee began to say.

 

“Your fine,” Ratchet said.

 

Arcee frowned and Jack winced.

 

“Lets go,” Arcee ground out and then transformed into vehicle mode. Jack sighed and headed over to her. Hopping on he heard Cliffjumpers laughter as they left the base.

 

The ride home was uneventful. Arcee didn’t seem to want to converse and Jack was too nervous to start up a conversation with the transforming robot. As they pulled up to Jack’s house, Jack winced, as he had no idea what he would tell his mom.

 

Entering the garage Jack hopped off Arcee. Opening his mouth to speak to Arcee, Jack heard the sound of a car. Looking out the garage Jack saw it was his mothers white car.

 

“Cons!” Arcee said as she started to transform.

 

“No!” Jack shouted, “that’s my mom.”

 

Jack then ran outside the house to stall his mom.

 

As June’s car came to a stop, she existed her car and said “Jack…”

 

“Mom…” Jack said laughing nervously, “don’t freak. I can explain.”

 

“We’ve already talked about this.” June stated.

 

Jack watched as his mother entered the garage and gestured to the motorcycle

 

“Yeah we did,” Jack admitted, “and you never said no.”

 

“I worry about you enough on a regular day Jack. I don’t want you to be driving this death trap, I’ve seen enough motorcycle accidents at work.” June stated.

 

“Mom I cant be using a bike forever.” Jack said.

 

“What about a nice little used car then,” June asked.

 

“If you want me to drive a car why don’t I just…” Jack said in frustration.

 

“No,” June interrupted as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Forget I even mention it.”

 

Eyeing the motorcycle June asked, “how did you even afford this?”

 

“Its used, abused really. It needs quite a few repairs.” Jack explained he then walked over to a wooden table and lifted up a motorcycle helmet that rested on it and said, “I may have bought this when I was still a kid. Before everything happened but I’m not a kid anymore mom and its about time I make some of my own choices and take the responsibilities that come with them.”

 

Gesturing to the motorcycle Jack said, “and she is my choice.”

 

“She,” June asked teasingly, “I didn’t realize you’d be bringing girls home already.”

 

“I like to think she brought me,” Jack said.

 

Sighing June stated, “I’m glad to see you have a reason to wear your helmet, every single time.”

 

“Of course,” Jack agreed.

 

As June started to walk to the door that led into the house she asked, “you will take me for a ride sometime, wont you?”

 

“Maybe, she’s kind of temperamental.” Jack joked as he pressed the button for the automated garage door and turned off the light, closing the door behind him.

 

As he entered the house Jack heard June say, “you just better not be thinking of racing her!”

 

Jack stuttered and truthfully admitted, “there is no way I would ever race with her.”

 

June stared at her son for a few moments and said, “good,” before heading to the kitchen.

 

Jack watched her go before he headed to his room opening and closing the door behind him. Jack went over to his desk and opened one of the draws. Reaching in he pulled out a small blue crystal and stuck in his mouth. Sucking on the stone he flopped down on his bed

 

“There’s no way I would ever race with her. She’d probably nag me more than mom would.” Jack muttered, “and that’s only if she took the other things well.”

 

Letting out a sigh Jack closed his eyes and asked, “what have I gotten myself into?”

 

Jack sat up with a start as he heard an engine revving.

 

Jack flopped back down on his bed for a second until he remembered yesterday.

 

“Crap,” Jack said as he sat back up, “what in the world is she doing?”

 

Jumping out of bed Jack ran to the garage and asked, “what do you think your doing? You’re going to wake up my mom.”

 

“Hurry up and get your helmet on, were needed at base.” Arcee explained.

 

“What?!” Jack asked.

 

“Don’t worry you can watch cartoons with Bumblebee,” Arcee assured Jack.

 

Jack pinched his nose and said, “give me a minute.”

 

He then muttered under his breath, “morning cartoons,” as he went back into the house

 

“And leave a not for your mom,” Arcee said, “she worries about you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is finally finished yay. I’m not happy with. As I started editing this I was so unhappy I like took out about 5 pages from this fic. I really need to stop following the canon episodes so much and instead write what happens between episodes. It’s just to similar to the actual episodes. But I thought this would be a chance to have Jack and Cliffjumper interact, also show how Jack interacts with Raf and Miko.
> 
>  
> 
> The next couple of chapter will probably be shorter and will deal with events that happen between episodes or what happens when Jack isn’t around the Autobots. For people that want a lot of action, well there isn’t going to be a lot of action in the beginning. Jack doesn’t really have any fighting abilities.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudo's and commented. You guys and gals are the best.


	5. Jack thinks about stuff or Time to move things along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers in any shape or form. I am writing this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.
> 
> I decided to skip the meeting of agent Fowler and the adventure abroad the Nemesis because I liked those scenes and wouldnt have changed anything.

As Miko left Jack turned back to his bike, checking the chain and grabbing a can of lubricant.

 

“Normal” Jack muttered as he thought about Miko’s words. “It’s been some time since my life was normal…”

 

Putting down the can of lubricant Jack picked up a wrench and started to tighten a few bolts.

 

Finding it hard to keep his mind on the task at hand. Jack slammed his hand down in frustration. He thought about what had happened earlier today. How Miko, Raf and Jack had been discovered by agent Fowler. How agent Fowler had been captured by the Decpticons. How Bulkhead had somewhat reluctantly gone to rescue agent Fowler and Miko had followed the large Autobot. How Jack and Raf had gone after Miko and almost gotten killed.    

 

“This isn’t my problem.” Jack started to mutter to himself, “This isn’t my fight. If the others want to put themselves in danger… then whatever but I don’t want to be part of any of it! Even if…even if…”

 

Sighing Jack picked up the can of lubricant and turned away from his bike with the intent of cleaning up. From the corner of his eye Jack saw a bright light. Turning towards the light Jack saw a red muscle car with its headlights on.

 

Sighing Jack watched the car pull into the driveway and wondered if he could just ignore the red muscle car.

 

It was then that Jack heard a masculine voice say, “Hey there, buttercup.”

 

Jack felt his eye twitch at the name and asked, “Buttercup?”

 

“Your new nickname of course!” The automobile replied happily.

 

“I thought I was small fry…” Jack said in exasperation.

 

“Yeah…but after thinking about it small fry didn’t really suit you.” Cliffjumper replied.

 

“But buttercup does?” Jack asked in disbelief. Neither of the nicknames seemed to fit to Jack.

 

“Sure it does!” Cliffjumper happily insisted, “it really captures your bright and positive personality!”

 

In response to Cliffjumpers teasing Jack gave the Autobot a bland look.

 

“So anyway, what are you doing?” Cliffjumper asked changing the subject.

 

Jack looked at the lubricant can and wrench in his hands and asked, “what does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“Like you’re about to have a good time,” Cliffjumper teased.

 

Jack gave Cliffjumper a confused look and thought, ‘so Cybertronian think that maintaining a bicycle is a good time?’

 

Seeing jacks confused expression Cliffjumper chuckled and said, “never mind, Autobot joke.”

 

“Anyways,” Cliffjumper continued, “I came here to talk about…”

 

“I really don’t want to hear it,” Jack interrupted, “Miko was just here and we talked.”

 

Cliffjumper was silent for a few seconds and then said, “you don’t trust us.”

It was a statement, not a question but it was the truth.

 

“Distrust a bunch of alien robots who have been fighting a war on earth for an undisclosed amount of time without the general public knowing?” Jack sarcastically said, “no that can’t be it.”

 

“Listen here buttercup,” Cliffjumper began to say and then paused, “I mean Jack. I know that trusting someone can be difficult and having Arcee as a partner…”

 

“We all have our issues,” Jack said then whispered, “and secrets. Arcee’s not the reason I left.”

 

“Right right,” Cliffjumper teased, “she’s the reason you wanted to stay.”

 

Jack choked and sputtered at Cliffjumpers claim.

Getting his emotions under control Jack asked, “why should we…why should I get involved in your war?”

 

“Huh?! You’re not part…” Cliffjumper began to say.

 

Jack interrupted, “you’re getting us involved. What? You actually think taking a couple of teenagers with you when you fight a bunch of homicidal robots isn’t getting us involved?”

 

“We wouldn’t take you…” Cliffjumper exclaimed.

 

“You wouldn’t have to!” Jack shouted, “Optimus already explained, just knowing you is getting us involved. Hell, Miko just ran out onto a battlefield and a Decepticon warship!”

 

“Well so did you…and Raf.” Cliffjumper muttered.

 

“Because,” Jack started to explain then made a frustrated sound.

 

“They could have died…” Jack muttered. “Humans don’t have built in armor they’re…we’re fleshy, squishy things. It doesn’t take much for one us to get hurt or…killed.”

 

“This isn’t our war.” Jack said, “this isn’t my war. I don’t know anything about Cybertron, Autobots, Decepticons or your war.”

 

As Jack realized what he had said he started to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

 

The garage was silent for a few seconds.

 

“I see,” Cliffjumper said, “well it’s probably for the best.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Jack asked.

 

“The Autobots don’t really need bots or well humans who aren’t committed to the cause,” Cliffjumper explained.

 

“So what, you’re not upset or anything?” Jack asked.

 

“Although it is a real shame,” Cliffjumper said ignoring Jacks question.

 

“A shame,” Jack asked curiously.

 

“That you wont be able to see my glorious face anymore.” Cliffjumper explained flashing one of his headlights in what Jack assumed was suppose to be a wink.

 

Jack let out a laugh at Cliffjumpers statement and felt the tension leave his body.

 

“Yeah right,” Jack laughed out, “a real tragedy.”

 

“You know it!” Cliffjumper said, “anyway I’d better be getting back to base.”

 

“Well then bye,” Jack said.

 

“Yep, back to base.” Cliffjumper slowly said then asked, “you sure you don’t want to.”

 

“No,” Jack said.

 

“Alright, your loss,” Cliffjumper sang out as he revved his engine and quickly backed out of the driveway.

 

Jack watched as Cliffjumper left. When the Autobot was finally out of sight Jack began to tidy up the garage.

 

It had been surprisingly easy to talk with Cliffjumper, comforting even. Jack paused as he put the tools away as he thought, ‘even if it was easy to talk to the bot I still don’t feel comfortable enough to reveal any of my secrets.’

 

Letting out a sigh Jack headed into the house and walked towards the kitchen with the intention of cleaning himself up. As Jack turned on the facet and lathered his hands Jack heard his phone ring.

 

“Shoot,” Jack muttered as he rinsed his hands and wiped them on a towel next to the sink. Reaching into his pocket Jack pulled out his phone and answered the device.

 

“Hey,” Jack said in greeting.

 

“Its mom,” Jacks mother voice said over the phone.

 

“Oh hey mom,” Jack said as he sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, “what’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m taking the night shift,” June answered.

 

“The night shift?” Jack asked in surprise, “so you’re pulling a double shift.”

 

“I’m afraid so,” June said, “anyways there’s some tofu and asparagus in the fridge for dinner. Don’t forget to clean up after yourself and finish your homework.”

 

“Okay okay…” Jack said, “I know the drill. Dinner, dishes, trash, homework and be in bed before twelve.”

 

“Eleven,” June corrected.

 

“Eleven,” Jack repeated back.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning and I love,” June said.

 

“Love you too mom,” Jack replied as he hung up.

 

Jack set his phone down on the kitchen table then walked over to the fridge. Opening up the fridge Jack took out the blue lidded tupperware and opened it. As soon as Jack opened the lid he made a face of disgust at the smell.

 

Gagging Jack walked over to the trash and dumped the contents of the tubberware into the trash.

 

“Now for the dishes,” Jack muttered as he headed over to the sink.

 

Rinsing the dishes in the sink Jack then placed them in the dishwasher. After staring the machine Jack turned to his right and opened a cupboard. Digging around in the cupboard Jack pulled out a bag of chips. Eating from the bag, it wasn’t long until jack started to feel sick to his stomach.

 

Jack sealed the bag of chips and tossed the bag back into the cupboard.

 

“Now for the trash,” Jack muttered.

 

Walking over to the trash Jack grabbed the plastic bag and pulled. He then tied the bag and set it on the floor walking over to the cupboard Jack pulled out a new plastic bag and placed it in the trash. Jack picked up the used trash bag and headed outside to the trashcans.

 

“I don’t have any homework,” Jack started to say. “So maybe I’ll watch a movie.”

 

Jack lifted the lid to the trashcan and dropped the trash inside as he muttered, “mom wont be home until tomorrow…”

 

Jack placed the lid of the trashcans down and said “mom wont be back home till tomorrow …and I don’t have my designated Autobot babysitter anymore!”

 

Jack headed back to the house but paused as he reached for the doorknob, “that means I can…”

 

“Wait, no.” Jack started to say as he argued with himself, “if mom finds out she would totally freak.”

 

“But its not like there’s anyone to tell her,” Jack reasoned.

 

“But then again there are all those crazy robots driving around,” Jack stated.

 

“On the other hand they probably don’t interact with humans much, seeing as not many people know about the Autobots or Decepticons,” Jack said.

 

Shaking his head Jack opened the door and entered the house. Walking over to the sink Jack washed his hands and sighed in thought, ‘its been a while since I’ve done that.’

 

Jack dried his hands and grabbed his phone off the table. Heading to his room Jack ran his hand through his hair. Reaching his room Jack opened the door headed for his bed and pulled back the covers. He then walked over to his dresser and placed his phone down. Pulling out the contents of his drawers Jack threw them onto his bed and began to pile the clothes up. So that when Jack drew the covers over the clothes it gave the appearance of a body laying underneath.

 

Looking over his work Jack turned towards his door. He eyed his phone on his dresser but decided against taking the device with him. It wasn’t as if Jack would be able to use it anyway.

 

Leaving his phone on the dresser Jack exited the room and headed for the front door. Leaving the house Jack pulled out his keys and locked the door. He then started to walk along the sidewalk taking notice of the darkening skies. As the sky continued to darken Jack eventually came to a large drainage ditch and carefully climbed down into it. The ditch brought back memories of when he and Arcee had been chased by the Decepticons.

 

Shaking his head Jack walked until he was directly under a large bridge that was used to cross the ditch. The bridge gave some protection from any wandering eyes.

 

“I’m not going to think about it,” Jack muttered as he looked around making sure the coast was clear, “I don’t want to think about it.”

 

Seeing that there was no one around Jack crouched down and concentrated. Jack felt a familiar feeling of energy under his skin, a buzzing sound came to Jacks ears and a bale blue glow surrounded Jack. The blue light expanded, then the light faded only to reveal a kneeling form of a large blue and black robot.

 

Lifting its head the robot revealed a white face with bright blue eyes. Shakily the figure stood and nearly fell to his knees as he lost his balance. The sound of static came from the robots mouth.

 

Suddenly the figure started coughing.

 

“I’m never going to get use to that,” the figure said in between coughs.

 

As the figure stood up to its full height, if one where to compare it to the Autobots its height was perhaps slightly taller than bumblebee’s but had a slimmer body type.

 

Jack looked down at his hands and slowly clenched his fist. He really would never get used to it. When he was like this, it was as if something just clicked, as if this was somehow right. It was completely different from the feeling he had when he was in his other body, the body he had known for most of his life.

 

Shaking his head Jack chided himself for thinking that way. Jack then made his way over to the wall of the ditch, jumping up and exiting the ditch.

 

As his feet hit the ground Jack crouched and felt himself fold into himself. The sensation of the transformation didn’t hurt but it often made him feel queasy. As his parts stopped moving jack found himself in the form of a car. Not just any car but a black and blue Bugatti Veyron.

 

‘It always feels so weird,’ Jack muttered as his engine roared to life and his tires kicked up the gravel underneath them. Jack sped down the gravel path and made a sharp turn onto the smooth concrete road.

 

As Jack continued to drive his thoughts kept going back to the events of the last few days.

 

‘No,’ Jack thought to himself, ‘I don’t want to think about that. I don’t want to be involved.’ Increasing his speed Jack continued on as the building of Jasper Nevada disappeared and the only thing before him was a stretch of road and desert. Making a sharp turn Jack drove off the road and headed into the desert not having a care in the world.

 

‘This was bliss,’ Jack thought, ‘no worries, no responsibility, not a care in the world. Just him and the open road…well desert.’

 

Jack would never be able to explain the sense of freedom or rightness he felt when he was like this. It was like every thing just sort of clicked into place when he transformed. The truth was that throughout most of his life Jack had always felt a sort of wrongness about himself. A sense of wrongness that had always weighed on his shoulders, it had been like he was supposed to be someone else or be doing something.

 

Then Jack had found out he was different. That he had always been different. For about a year now he had known he was different but at the same he hadn’t known what he was. But now he may be able to figure everything out.

 

‘The Autobots,’ Jack thought as he revved his engine in frustration. ‘I don’t want to think about it!”

 

With these thoughts clashing in his mind Jack found himself transforming near an outcrop of rocks. In anger Jack punch the formation of rocks and growled in anger.

As the punches continued Jack yelled out in a mixture of anger and frustration, “ I cant believe this is actually happening! The first time I find out something about what I am! What I could possibly be and I get pulled into an alien war!”

 

Jack paused in his attacking of the unresponsive rocks and sighed. “ I mean seriously is this a Saturday morning kids cartoon…Am I going to develop some weird but highly useful power to take on the forces of evil.”

 

“Yeah right,” Jack muttered as he face-palmed.

 

Jack stood there in silence for a few seconds and then kicked the rocks in one final act of frustration.

 

“I don’t want to be part of any war!” Jack declared to himself as a rock the size of his fist broke off the rock and bounced off his head.

 

Jack rubbed his head and sighed. He took a few more seconds to study his surroundings before he transformed back and started to head home. It was a nice night but it would be best to head back home. Jack had work tomorrow and while his mom may have said she wouldn’t be home until much later there was always the chance she would come home early.

 

* * *

 

As the light of the sun shone through the window Jack grumbled as the light hit his eyes. Rolling over Jack pulled his covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. His plans though were discarded as he heard the front door open and close. Pulling back his cover Jack blurrily looked at his alarm clock, which read seven o’clock. He still had about and two hours before he had to head out for work.

 

Sleep giving way to curiosity Jack got up and ran his hand through his hair and started to dress. Finishing Jack left his room and headed for the kitchen where he could hear various sounds.

 

Entering the kitchen Jack found his mother standing before the stove a skillet on top of a lit burner.

“Mom it’s seven, did you just get home?” Jack asked

 

June turned towards Jack and rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly June said, “looks like it. I thought I told you I was pulling another double shift.”

 

“Yeah you did,” Jack replied.

 

Jack listened to his mother yawn and close her eyes. June then wobbled a bit on her feet and quickly opened her eyes in surprise. It looked as if June was going to fall asleep on her feet.

 

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Jack suggested.

 

“I will,” June replied, “right after I make myself something to eat. ”

 

Jack stared down at the pan and lifted an eyebrow and said, “so sautéed dishtowel? Looks good.”

 

“What!?” June questioned as she looked at the pan in surprise only to find a dishtowel browning in the pan.

 

June swore under her breath as she dumped the contents of the pan into the sink and turned on the faucet. As the water ran over the pan and its contents June brought her hand to her head and sighed.

 

Jack looked on with worry and then headed towards one of the bottom cabinet drawers. Opening it Jack pulled out a clean pan and placed it on the stove.

 

“Mom,” Jack began to say as he put his hand on his mother shoulder and guided her to the kitchen table, “I’ll handle breakfast, you just take a load off.”

 

“But,” Jun stared to say.

 

“I still have an hour or two before I have to be at work,” Jack explained. “I was going to make my own breakfast anyway I might as well make enough for two”

 

June chuckled and said, “my hero.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jack muttered as he walked over to the fridge and gathered the ingredients to make omelets. Placing the items near the sink Jack grabbed a cutting board from the counter and a knife from a drawer and started to prep the ingredients. Soon the sizzle of the pan could be heard and kitchen filled with the aroma of cooked vegetables and eggs.

 

“Smells good,” June said as Jack grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

 

Cutting the omelet in half with a spatula jack place a half of omelet on each plate along with some vegetables.

 

Jack grabbed two forks, the plates of food and walked over to the kitchen table. He placed a plate and fork in front of his mother and then took a seat opposite her.

 

As June ate Jack played with the food on his plate while deep in thought.

 

“Is something wrong,” June asked as she noticed that Jack wasn’t eating. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

In truth Jack had a lot he wanted to talk about, like where he was from, where and how did his mother find him and why could he transform into a car and giant robot.

 

Jack thought about the past year, the first time he transformed and his mother confused and surprised face. Whenever Jack asked her about himself she became flustered. Jack had a feeling that his mother didn’t know much more than he did. Although he was pretty sure his mom knew where she found him. Her refusal to talk about it was frustrating.

 

“Yeah, every things fine,” Jack reassured his mother. “I better finish getting ready for work.”

 

“What, but you haven’t finished breakfast,” June said in concern.

 

“Not that hungry,” Jack replied.

 

June gave Jack a concerned look.

 

“I really am just not feeling hungry,” Jack said. “I’ll grab an organic gluten free granola bar on my way out, okay.”

 

“Alright,” June said as she took her dishes to the sink and yawned. “I think I’ll head to bed.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack replied.

 

Jack watched as his mother headed out the kitchen. It wasn’t until he heard his mother door close that he started to move. Cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and then headed to his room to grab a fresh change of clothes. After grabbing his clothes Jack walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him. About twenty minutes later Jack exited the bathroom with dirty clothes in hand. Walking into his room Jack grabbed his phone off the dresser and his backpack off the floor.

 

Leaving his room Jack headed for the garage. Entering the garage from the house, Jack headed over to the garage door and pushed the door up. He then walked over to his bike and lifted it off the table he had left it on and walked it out the door. Once outside Jack pulled the garage door down and headed towards his bike. Jack got on his bike and started to pedal. As the wind blew threw his hair he grimced jack had forgotten his helmet once again. If his mother found out she would most likely have lecture Jack. Although jack supposed mom would probably want to know where the motorcycle went

 

I guess I can always tell her the guy I bought it from wanted her back Jack mused out loud.

 

As Jack pulled up to K.O. Burger he got off his bike and locked it on the bike rack. Jack looked up at the fast food place and sighed this is normal jack muttered this is where and what I want to do. I want to live like this…”

 

 

As Jack stood there thinking he heard a familiar sound. A familiar sound that sounded like a motorcycle’s engine, turning Jack saw a Blue motorcycle pull into the fast food parking lot. Jack contemplated running into K.O. Burger but then looked back at the Motorcycle waiting for him.

 

“Maybe,” Jack whispered as he headed for the motorcycle that wasn’t just a motorcycle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to finish than I thought it would. so sorry for the wait.  
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent Kudos, you guys and gals are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Review


End file.
